


Hammer & Horns Bookstore - Poetry of Darkness

by angryschnauzer



Series: Hammer & Horns Bookstore (Hiddlesworth) [6]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Honest with Partner, Blood Drinking, Creampie, F/M, Fingering, In chapter 2 the following:, It will COME in the 2nd, Knowing Boundries, Massage, Neck Kissing, OFC on her period, clitoral stimulation, no smut in first chapter, unprotected anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to visit a client at his home after dark, and find yourself being drawn into his mysterious world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hammer & Horns – Poetry of Darkness

The piles of papers in front of you wavered precariously as Tom stomped past for the tenth time whilst he muttered to himself, carrying yet another load of laundry. Chris passed in the opposite direction with a broom, a dark thunderous look on his face as he also muttered under his breath. To say that your unexpected houseguest had been slightly untidy was an understatement. In reality ‘Hurricane Hayley’ had wreaked havoc for four days and four nights, and when Chris had dropped her and her multiple pieces of luggage off at the airport in the bookstores delivery van you had released a sigh of relief; she’d been fun but wow she’d been disruptive.

Now in the wake of her departure the boys were doing their best to find the remains of the apartment underneath all the chaos, you were still surprised you how one small woman could cause such a mess in such a short period of time. However you could not dwell on those thoughts, instead you had to turn back to the case file that your boss had charged you with taking control of; a rather unusual planning application that had been dragging on for months due to the applicants health issues.

As Tom stomped past yet again finally it was enough for a stack of papers to work themselves loose and make a break for the floor;

“Tom! Will you please calm down?”

You started to gather the scattered papers from the floor as he stopped in his tracks and turned, suddenly realising what he’d done as he bent down to help you;

“I’m sorry darling... it’s just, you know... Hayley was such a chaotic person to live with... well, it’s so much nicer having you here”

He flashed his megawatt smile at you as he passed you the papers he’d gathered, and you could tell that he was attempting to charm you, but your deadline was looming;

“Nice try Tom, but i have to work”

You leant forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead before you got up and took your place at the table, continuing to work through the various reports and correspondence, leaving the boys to go back to their own devices until an hour later a very welcome cup of tea was placed next to you;

“Come on, it’s time for a break”

Chris took the seat next to you, looking slightly worn out from all the housework he’d been doing, Tom coming over from his spot on the sofa where he’d been working on some flyers for the bookstore, pulling the chair out and taking a seat opposite where you were sat;

“So what are you working on?”

Clutching your mug you leant back in your chair, surveying the papers as you gathered your thoughts to summarise the application;

“There’s this guy who lives out in the suburbs, he’s put in various planning applications to go ‘off grid’; power, water, telephone. He says he can generate his own power and has the technology in order to be self sufficient...”

“And? What’s the hold up? Why all the files?” Chris motioned to the mess on the table

“His application is all paper based, whereas most people do at least some of it online, he’s submitted every single thing in hard copy. All his letters are hand written...”

You held up a beautifully written letter that seemed to be on very old writing paper stock, the swirls and loops of the text drawing you into the enticing wording and making you want to read more than just planning applications;

“Anyway, this guy can’t visit the offices for any meetings, so i’ve got to go and do a site visit tomorrow evening”

Tom sat forward, a concerned look on his face; “Evening? Is that wise?”

“It has to be evenings, the applicant has some sort of health thing where he’s allergic to sunlight... hang on i have the name of it somewhere...” you shuffled through some papers before you found what you were looking for; “Here, it’s something called erythropoletic protoporphyria... basically he can’t go into direct sunlight...”

“So he’s a vampire?”

You looked sceptically at Tom and raised one eyebrow;

“I’ll keep my neck covered” you sipped your tea before spotting the flyers that Tom was holding; “Anyway, what have you been up to?”

“These? We’re having a poetry night in the bookstore and i’m trying to get local businesses to help to promote it... hey, could you put a couple of flyers on noticeboards at the council? I saw a few boards when i came to visit you”

“Yeah sure, i’ll put them up tomorrow”

Soon you’d all finished your break and returned to work, you had reviewed the whole file and were confident that you could make an educated decision when you did your site visit. As you were pulling the papers back together you glanced up and was surprised to see Chris standing in front of the mirror in the hallway as he adjusted his hair, looking very smart in a suit;

“What are you all dressed up for?”

He grinned at you before returning to preen his hair a little longer;

“I’ve got a date”

You weren’t quite sure why this shocked you, but you were suddenly lost for words. You hadn’t considered exactly what the ‘relationship’ dynamics were between the three of you, but as if sensing your apprehension he turned to you;

“Are you ok with this?”

“Of course, you’re a grown man, you can date whom ever you like” you grinned at him, your face softening into a smile to reassure him that you were fine with it; “So who is the lucky lady?”

He went back to adjusting his hair for the tenth time;

“Her name’s Michelle and she has been coming into the shop almost every week for the last three months. We got chatting at the racing night and, well...”

He trailed off, a grin on his face before he checked his watch and declared that he’d be late if he didn’t go soon, grabbing a bottle of wine from the rack and stating not to worry if he didn’t come home until the morning. With a slam of the door he was gone, leaving you and Tom in the apartment, Tom’s voice startling you a little as he broke the silence;

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?”

Stuffing the remainder of your work files into your bag you sat back in the chair and took a deep breath;

“Yes, i am. We hadn’t discussed what the ‘rules’ were so to speak, but as long as this isn’t a one rule for you boys and another for me...”

“Oh god no! Of course not! We would never... i mean... we can’t have that kind of arrangement, it wouldn’t be fair to anyone, especially you! And we love having you here, for one you’re an awful lot tidier than our last roommate...” he gestured to the broom he was holding to make his point;

“Hey, how about a movie and we’ll get some food delivered?”

“Oh... umm... i’m on my period Tom... i started this morning...”

He leant the broom against the table and gently took your arms in his hands, sliding his fingers down your forearms until he was holding your hands;

“I didn’t mean for us to end up in bed together, literally just a movie and dinner? I’m too exhausted to put on a good performance after the last few nights and then all the work today to get this place to some sense of normality...”

“In that case, yeah sure, that sounds great”

The evening was fun and Tom picked a selection of comedies for you to watch whilst having a delicious Indian curry, before calling it a night and crawling into bed with a couple of painkillers and a hot water bottle clutched to your stomach.

After a busy day at the office, you found yourself sitting in the taxi to take you out into the suburbs for your evening appointment, your heavy bag next to you on the seat. When the driver pulled up to the address you’d given him you had to check with him that he had the right place, the setting sun dipping behind the trees at the back of the property giving it an eerie silhouette;

“This is the right place luv, but are you sure you want me to drop you off here?”

“Yes its fine”

You didn’t feel fine, the shiver running down your back as you got out of the car and heaved your bag over your shoulder, looking up to the house you saw one of the curtains move in an upstairs window. Paying the taxi driver you took his card and promised to call him if you needed a lift back to ‘civilisation’ as he put it, thanking him for his concern before you watching him slowly drive off. Taking a deep breath you grasped at the strap of your bag as you made your way up the steps, pressing the button for the doorbell and listening as it chimed inside the house. After a few moments the door creaked open, the person on the other side standing behind it as all you could see was an arm extended into the hallway signalling you to step inside.

It took a few moments for your eyes to adjust to the faint light within the house, but when they did you let out a little yelp when you saw him, standing barefoot in his hallway wearing just a pair of snug black jeans, his wild black hair half hiding his face, but what you could see took your breath away with the sheer beauty of it;

“I’m so sorry... wait, i didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, i’ll go put a shirt on...”

Watching as he walked away you marvelled at his muscular back, the fluid motion of the way he moved, as if a panther stalking prey through the darkness. A minute later he appeared with a dark shirt loosely buttoned, boots now on his feet as he still made no sound on the old creaky floorboards as he approached you;

“Again, please let me appologise, you must be...”

“Emma... Umm Mr...?”

“Adam. Just... Adam”

He held his hand out and you shook it, noticing that his skin was cool to the touch, but incredibly soft and smooth for a man;

“Adam, its good to finally meet you. Shall we get started?”

“Would you like to see the power generation equipment first? We can then do the paperwork”

“Lead the way” you found yourself smiling at him as he turned and led you through the house, going slow enough so you could take in the eclectic decor, stepping around the stacks of books in the hallways and various musical instruments hanging on the walls;

“Are you a musician?”

“A little”

His reply was brief as he held the back door open for you, and you found yourself having to squeeze uncomfortably close to him to get past the stack of junk that was piled up against the doorframe, as you were level with his chest you heard him inhale sharply;

“Are you... are you hurt Emma?”

Pausing you stopped and looked up to him, suddenly taken in by his gaze;

“No, not as far as i know, why do you ask?”

He stood silently for a moment, his nostrils flaring as if he was inhaling your scent, before he suddenly blinked, turning away as he shook his head as if to rid himself of a thought, finally turning back to you;

“Nevermind, i’ll show you were the equipment is”

For the next half hour he gave you a tour of the garden and outbuildings, giving you the brief scientific information you needed in order to understand his application, and when the night finally was at its darkest Adam ushered you inside so you could go over the paperwork. Just as you were going to sit on the strange curved sofa was when your body decided you deserved a rather painful period cramp, sucking the breath out of you as you caught yourself on the arm of the furniture, waiting for it to pass before you looked up to where Adam stood, a worried look on his face;

“Its nothing, just a little stomach ache”

“Can i get you anything?”

“A glass of water please?”

As he left the room you quickly rummaged in the side pocket of your bag and retrieved a pack of painkillers, popping a couple of pills into your mouth ready to wash them down. Moments later Adam reappeared holding a glass out to you which you gratefully accepted, gulping it down before setting it onto the low table. Pulling the files from your bag you stashed the packet of pills back in, looking up to see that Adam had spotted what you were doing;

“Just stomach ache?”

“Yes, i’m sorry... it’s kind of personal?”

His face immediately looked shocked;

“I’m sorry, i didn’t mean to pry, i was just concerned that’s all, but i err... understand”

This was turning out to be one of the weirdest site visits you’d ever done, but pushing that from your mind you soon got down to business – literally – and were completing the final forms for his application. You made the appropriate annotations and smiled at him as you passed him a duplicate copy you’d made before you had left the office;

“There we go, all done”

“It’s approved?” He looked surprised as he thumbed through the paperwork.

“Yes, you’ve proven that you can make this work, and we see no issue with this, in fact it would be good if it was something more homeowners looked into”

He glanced up from the papers and smiled at you, his face softening as he watched you start to pack away your things. As you lifted one pile of papers he spotted a smaller piece of card and picked it up;

“Is this yours?”

Looking at what he was holding you saw that it was the flyer for the poetry night at the bookstore;

“Oh dammit, i was meant to stick that on the notice board at work... you’re welcome to have it if you like?”

He thumbed the card as he read the details;

“How do you know about this place?”

“I know the owners, they’re friends of mine”

You managed to catch yourself before you let slip that you lived there too, watching him as he turned the card over in his hands;

“It’s a good store, they’ve sold me a few special first editions in the past” He gestured to the hundreds of books stacked in every conceivable place and you realised that he’d probably spent thousands in the bookstore; “Will you be there?”

You nodded; “Hopefully, if i can finish all my work in time”

You had finished packing your things away and stood to leave, smoothing your skirt down as you held your hand out to shake his;

“It was very nice to meet you Adam”

He returned the gesture and escorted you to the door, opening it for you as he stepped aside and allowed him to see you out;

“I hope to see you again soon”

And with that he quietly closed the door as you made your way down the steps, pulling your phone from your pocket in order to call for a taxi. Dialling the number you hit the call button but frowned as the call failed, only then noticing the lack of reception;

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me...”

Trying again you begged the call to go through, but your attempts were met with the red ‘call failed’ message each time. Finally giving up you stashed your phone back into your pocket and thought for a moment until you had inspiration; Adam! He’d have a phone in the house! Running back up the steps you pressed the doorbell and waited, immediately apologising as soon as he opened the door;

“I’m so sorry Adam, but could i please use your phone to call a taxi? I can’t get any signal on my mobile...”

He looked flustered for a moment before he turned and picked up the receiver of an old Bakelite dial telephone;

“I’m afraid it doesn’t work... i haven’t yet got the line functioning...”

“Oh...”

“But i can drive you... if you’d like?”

He looked hopeful, like a eager puppy as he waited for your decision. Well, it wasn’t too much of a decision to make, either risk god-knows-what happening if you were to attempt to walk home, or accept a lift from this stranger. You agreed to his offer and you soon found yourself sitting in the front seat of a old cream Jaguar, watching as he pulled the car out onto the road. He went to drive off but glanced over to you before putting the brake on, leaning over you and reaching for something above your shoulder. Pulling the seatbelt he held it in front of you;

“Best be safe...”

His face was still incredibly close to yours, and you found yourself mesmerised by his gaze as his skilled fingers clicked the latch into the socket before he finally settled back into his seat and pulled away.

“Sorry... i’m more of a public transport girl...”

For the remainder of the journey you sat in a comfortable silence, watching Adam’s hypnotic movements as he drove back towards the city centre. As the tall buildings came into view he asked where he should drop you, and without thinking you gave him the bookstore’s address;

“You want me to drop you at Hammer and Horns?”

A little shocked you turned to him;

“You know the bookstore’s address off by heart?”

He let out a low chuckle, and as he did so he reminded you of someone but you couldn’t quite place it;

“With the amount of money i spend there, i could be paying Thomas and Christopher’s bills”

The rest of the journey seemed to fly by, and you were soon watching as Adam pulled the old car into the small courtyard at the back of the store, shutting the engine off as he looked up at the back of the building. You found yourself simply watching him, before finally coming to your senses and releasing the seatbelt;

“Thank you for the lift Adam”

Reaching for the door handle you pulled the release but the door didn’t open. Pulling it a little harder you started to feel a slight panic spread over you until he spoke;

“I’m so sorry, that door can sometimes stick”

He quickly got out and jogged around the car, pulling the handle from the outside and holding the door open for you, standing to one side as you tried to get out gracefully after your skirt had ridden up your legs slightly. Shouldering your bag you turned and smiled at him;

“Thank you again”

“No, thank you. It was an honour to meet you and thank you for your help with getting the permits done...”

Adam looked wilfully up at the building before he let out a breath and turned back to you;

“Perhaps i’ll see you at the poetry evening?”

You felt like a teenager as he hinted that he’d like to see you again, and you found yourself nodding;

“It would be nice to see you again”

The smile that spread across his face seemed to light the night sky, and as you shuffled from one foot to another you felt like a teenager that had been walked to her door. You watched transfixed as Adam lowered his head and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips, his hand resting on your arm as he still held the car door with the other.

Finally breaking apart you looked up at him, a smile spread wide across your face. We went to apologise but you caught his lips with your finger. You dropped your bag to the floor and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down so his lips met yours, this time you found yourself taking the lead as your tongue pushed against his.

You heard the sound of the car door swinging shut and the next thing you felt was both of his hands moving to your hips, pulling you flush against his body as he deepened the kiss, a hunger in his actions as he pressed you against the side of his car. His lips left yours and started to press a trail across your check and down your neck, his teeth rubbing against your smooth skin as you pushed your body harder against his.

Suddenly the courtyard was illuminated by a bright light, the sound of the door opening making you and Adam spring apart, the shocked look on Chris’s face as he stood in the doorway with a bag of trash from the apartment an obvious sign that he wasn’t expecting to see you in that situation;

“Emma?!”

“Oh, Hi Chris... you know umm Adam...?”

“Hey man” Adam’s cool voice filled the small courtyard as Chris nodded

“Hi... sorry, i didn’t mean to interrupt...”

You and Adam watched as he threw the bag into the large bin before making his way inside, leaving the door ajar for you.

“I should get going... I’ll see you at the poetry night?”

He ran his finger across your cheek, a smile spreading over his lips;

“I look forward to it”

You watched as he climbed into the Jaguar, gunning the engine and turning tightly in the small courtyard, the red rear lights illuminating the street as he drove away.

Climbing the stairs and pushing through the door of the apartment you were greeted by Tom and Chris as they stood in the kitchen, each holding a bottle of beer;

“Good night then Emma?”

“Mixing work and pleasure?”

Stepping around them you reaching into the fridge and grabbed a beer for yourself, taking a long swig of the cool liquid before grinning at them;

“Oh i do very much hope so”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam joins you at the bookstore for the Poetry evening, but after an accident with a bottle where you end up injured where he tends to your wound, your dark desires take over for an intense night of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note 1: OFC is on her period, and i know the obvious thing would be ‘Adam is a Vampire he will lick her out/fuck her as he doesn’t mind blood’, well, nope, haven’t gone down that route. I’ve made this as un-icky as possible, and hopefully kept this smutty too.  
> *Note 2: Don’t have unprotected Anal sex on a first date. If you want to do it then go for it, but use condoms! This is fiction where STD’s don’t exist.

The Poetry of Darkness - Part 2

You stood at the tea counter in the bookstore as you watched Tom and Chris move the tables and chairs around, pulling sofa's and other comfortable chairs that were usually hidden away in the isles into the tea house area. The tickets for that nights Poetry evening had sold out quicker than any of you could have imagined, and due to popular demand you'd had to find seating for another twenty entrants, hoping desperately that people would be happy to squeeze together on the sofas in a more intimate setting.

Turning back to the task the boys had given you, you lit the candles that would adorn the tables, carefully moving from table to table until they were all lit. Just a small lamp illuminated the chair at the front where the guest readers would sit, and the lights over the serving counter had been turned to low to help keep the ambience of the intimate setting.

"It looks great in here, are you sure we can't convince you to give us a hand?"

Tom stood with his hands on his hips as Chris finished moving a couple of chairs. You grinned at him and shook your head;

"One hundred percent sure thanks! This is one of the few nights that you have planned that I have really been looking forward to"

"And nothing to do with Mr. Dark-and-Mysterious that I caught you snogging in the courtyard a couple of nights ago?" Chris piped in as he came over and joined you.

"Maybe" you felt the colour rushing to your cheeks, and decided it was time to make your exit before the boys spent the rest of your time before opening teasing you; "But I need to go shower, I need to freshen up before I scare off any paying guests tonight, I’m filthy after sorting all those dusty old books today"

Thirty minutes later you were standing in the bathroom as you stared into the mirror, wondering what to do with your hair and makeup when you were reminded yet again that mother nature wasn't finished with you just yet for the month, the cramping in your stomach hitting you like a sledgehammer to the abdomen causing you to end up bent double as you clung onto the sink to steady yourself. When it finally passed you frowned into the mirror before pulling the cupboard open and grabbing the bottle of painkillers, taking a couple before you made your way to your room to get dressed.

As you stood in front of your open wardrobe you scowled at the contents of what hung there, nothing seemed suitable for the evening’s events, especially as it may also double as a date. In addition to that thought it also had to be comfortable. Settling on a floaty black dress that came to your knees, you were pleased that the hormone surges that came with your period had done their usual number on your cleavage; you always seemed to go up a cup size when you were on. Smoothing the soft material over your hips you felt a shudder of anticipation run up your spine; you were currently in the 'horny' phase of your period, having passed the 'angry' phase, and yet to come to the 'hungry' phase (which you had already stocked the kitchen ready for and told the boys in no uncertain terms that if they were to touch your sausage rolls and strawberry ice cream you may end up chopping off one of their limbs, or something else they held dear).

Shaking your head to rid yourself of your dirty thoughts, you promised yourself that you were going to behave tonight... well, perhaps a little fumble, but let’s face it; what kind of guy would want to sleep with a girl when she's on her period? Adding a statement necklace just to jazz up your outfit you were satisfied with the result and smiled at your reflection.

Making your way back down to the bookstore, you saw that guests had started to arrive, milling around at the counter as a couple of the girls who worked during the daytime had been offered some extra cash if they helped out serving drinks and snacks. They had already been told that whatever you wanted would be on the house, so once you had your cappuccino and a plate of cannoli pastries you turned to scan the room, looking for a prime spot to grab before they were all taken. You needn’t have worried, as you then spotted him, sitting right at the back on one of the low sofas. He caught your gaze and smiled, a nod of his head indicating silently that you were welcome to join him.

"Hi, there you are..." Adam stood as you approached, and you couldn't help but to smile at how he was dressed; he fitted in perfectly with the 'hip indie crowd' that the evening was aimed at, his snug black jeans and boots the same as before, but this time he wore a loose fitting dark shirt underneath a leather jacket, his wild black hair just off his face enough to frame his intense eyes and the sharp angles of his cheekbones. Standing on your tip toes you quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek, and you could have sworn he almost blushed as you did so, yet in the faint candle light on the tea house it was hard to tell.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to be here..."

"How could I miss it? And obviously the chance to see you again, please, let’s sit"

He seemed too formal and gentlemanly, yet as you turned you caught him peering down the cleavage of your dress, making you feel even hornier as you caught him licking his lips. Settling onto the leather sofa next to him you soon fell into easy conversation, Adam asking about your work, at which point you misunderstood and let slip about your writing;

"You're a published author?"

"Please... my writing isn't something to shout about, it's just some cheesy romance stuff..."

"Romance? As in..."

"Well... Explicit Romance. Sorry, I know it’s not your kind of thing, it’s not very high brow..."

Adam leant forward, placing his hand on your knee;

"Don't put yourself down; if you write from the heart and you enjoy doing it, then that makes it a worthy title for your readers. And may I remind you that some of the most popular 'romance' titles throughout history have in fact been erotica? Lady Chatterley’s Lover? The French Lieutenants Woman?"

This was the first time you had seen him get animated about anything, eagerly watching you for your response and it made you swell inside with pride. Holding his gaze you moved closer to him, your thigh pressing against his just as the house lights went down and the first speaker took their seat at the front. With the room now lit only by candlelight you found your hand creeping to his where it was still on your knee, gently stroking the skin on the back of his wrist as his fingers started to tickle your inner thigh.

As the speaker read aloud a number of selected famous poems, you found your body getting hotter as Adam's fingers danced over your skin, never moving further up your thigh, but making your breathing a little ragged. When the speaker finally finished, the crowd broke into a quiet applause and you let out a small whimper of disappointment when Adam drew his hand away to join in.

A quiet discussion off to one side of the room drew your attention, spotting Tom and Chris looking around the room with the speaker that had just finished. It would appear they were a couple of seats short, and ever the mediator you gave them a wave as you stood, quickly moving to sit on Adam's lap so that the misplaced space could be occupied by someone else. Tom mouthed a 'thank you' before he went to introduce the next speaker, yet you were not fully concentrating on him, instead the insistent nudge of something getting harder by the second and of a considerable size was poking against your rear. Fidgeting a little you confirmed it wasn't just your imagination; the low groan that Adam let out as his lips brushed against your ear confirming what you had suspected. In the darkness he nuzzled against your neck, his voice shooting straight to your core;

"You're driving me crazy tonight, there's something about you... your scent..."

You knew that he was speaking quiet enough for the person sharing the sofa with you not to hear, yet you still found this public display incredibly erotic, add in the fact that his hand was dancing over your lower back, stroking the curve of your buttocks as he shifted beneath you, his hard cock pushing against the apex of your thighs. He fell back silent again as the second speaker started, both of you absorbed in the performance so much that you only noticed that your guest on the sofa had left when she returned with refreshments. During a pause between poems she started to fiddle with the twist top of a bottle of high end herbal iced tea that Tom had recently taken to stocking in the tea house, muttering under her breath as she struggled to open it. Taking pity on her you held your hand out to help, noticing that the middle aged woman had what looked like arthritis in her wrists which would reduce her strength. She handed you the bottle and you easily twisted the metal cap off, handing the drink back to her. Reaching forwards you went to place the cap onto the low table in front of you, leaning over a little further than you needed, but suddenly finding yourself slipping forwards where you'd over balanced, landing with your hand flat onto the surface of the table, the sharp edge of the metal cap cutting into the flesh of your hand, the blood immediately starting to pool at the base of your thumb;

"Oh my god!"

The woman quickly handed you a napkin to stem the bleeding, but you knew you were going to need a bandage. Getting up you felt your head swim a little;

"Oh!"

Adam caught you as you swayed;

"We should get you some first aid"

"Sorry, I’m not that good at the sight of blood..."

He thanked the woman for the napkin as he steered you towards the back exit of the bookstore, pushing through the doorway that led to the stairs to get to your apartment. Opening the door to your apartment he kicked it shut behind you as he held your hand up to the brighter light in the hallway;

"It’s not too deep" his nostrils flared as he inspected your hand; "The quickest way to stem the bleeding is to add saliva enzymes, it'll speed up the healing process"

You actually retched at that point;

"I'm sorry... I just can't..."

You needn’t have worried, as you watched as he lifted your hand to his lips and started to suckle on the soft pad of flesh at the base of your thumb, his tongue raking over the wound and instantly soothing it. Moments later the massaging motion of his tongue had you breathing heavily as you rested your free hand on his stomach, the look of satisfaction on his face as his mouth never left your hand. Finally he pulled away and you stood intimately close to each other, his pupils blown wide with desire making his eyes seem almost black, yet the reflections of the lights giving his iris's an almost fire like quality;

"Any better?"

You looked down at your hand as he still cradled it in his own large palm. The bleeding had almost stopped and the wound already looked a lot better than it had previously. You nodded and suggested you found the first aid kit, Adam helping to dress the wound as you sat on the kitchen counter. When he'd finished he stood in front of you, his hands resting on your knees. He started to push your legs apart and stand between them, leaning forwards to kiss you when you suddenly remembered the reason for your high state of horniness;

"Umm Adam..."

"Yes?"

"I really want to take this further..."

He started to press tiny kisses to your neck again as he spoke;

"But?"

"But I’m on my period"

"That doesn't bother me"

"Really?"

He pulled back, his hair messy across his face, but you were still able to see the intenseness of his gaze;

"Really. If it doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me... I am very open minded..."

A sly grin spread across his face as he leant forwards and kissed you hungrily, his teeth grazing against your lower lip as his hands fell to your hips and pulled you to the edge of the countertop, grinding the bulge in his jeans against your core. Never breaking the kiss he pulled you from the counter and slowly helped you down until your feet were on the floor, your hands pushing his jacket off his shoulders as you made your way to your bedroom. Closing the door behind you he was suddenly pushing you against the wall, tugging on the zip of your dress before letting it fall to the floor. In the pale light that came through the windows from the streetlight outside you could see as he stepped back to admire the contrast of your black lace underwear as it accentuated your cleavage.

With stolen kisses as further pieces of clothing fell to the floor you made your way to the bed, only stopping as the cool white sheets touched your bare leg;

"Just a moment..."

Breaking free of his clutches you grabbed the soft dark blanket from your office chair and laid it over the pale bed linen, wanting to be prepared for what was to come. As you stood next to your bed you watched as Adam fell to his knees, pressing his face against the softness of your stomach before pressing kisses down to the elastic of your knickers. Hooking his fingers over the waistband he tugged them gently down your legs, helping you to step out of them before he pressed his face against your pussy, nuzzling against the small patch of curls. You felt your breath hitch in your throat and he sensed your nervousness, pulling away immediately and standing in front of you;

"Why don't you make yourself a little more comfortable?"

He nodded to the bed, watching as you climbed on and settled in the middle of the blanket. He slowly stripped himself of the rest of his clothing, pulling his boots off before his hands went to the fly of his jeans, slowly popping the button and lowering the zip. You found yourself licking your lips as he pulled the demin down his slim hips to reveal his sizeable cock; standing proud and angrily red as it nestled in a thatch of dark curls. He climbed into the bed and settled at your side, running his fingertips over your heated skin as he rested an elbow against the mattress, propping his head up so he could take in your curves. As his fingers danced lower over your stomach he paused, circling them on the spot just below your navel;

"Two questions..."

"Okay..."

"One; are you wearing a tampon?"

You nodded.

"Two; do you have any oil, or lubricant?"

Rolling over you pulled the small drawer of your bedside table open, rummaging around before grasping a small bottle;

"Here"

He took the bottle from you, snapping the cap open before he poured a scant few drops onto his fingers, rubbing the slick wetness over his digits before he set the bottle aside and let his fingers fall to your pussy;

"We're going to leave the tampon in until you're ready, and this is for your clitoris; to help with the sensations as any of your natural essence wouldn't be set free... if at any point you want me to stop just say so"

You nodded your understanding and let out the breath you'd been holding, trying to relax. As his fingers started to work on your clit you soon found yourself forgetting any concerns, his skilled digits working your sensitive bud into a frenzy that soon had you pushing your hips up against his hand to get further friction.

"Would you like me to remove the tampon?"

You nodded your answer to his question, watching in wonder as he gently tugged on the string; pulling it free before quickly wrapping it in a wad of tissues he'd pulled from the table his side of the bed. Setting it aside he started again to rub at your clit, before moving the pad of his thumb to it, his fingers dancing over your sensitive hole. He slowly pushed two fingers into you and you found yourself tensing as he did so. He sensed your body going tighter and stilled his hand, holding you in place as he pressed kisses to your breasts, taking a nipple between his lips as he started to rub it gently between his teeth. Once he started to feel your muscles loosen he began to move his fingers within you, but you immediately felt an uncomfortable spasm within you, your hand quickly reaching out for his, stilling his movements;

"I'm sorry Adam..."

He pulled his fingers free and looked down at you;

"Do you want me to stop?"

Tears stung your eyes as you nodded;

"I'm sorry, but it hurts... my channel is just too sensitive at the moment... I’m so sorry..."

Keeping his hand away from your body he leant forward and pressed a kiss to your forehead;

"I'm going to go and wash my hands, why don't you pop a fresh tampon in?"

He quickly hopped off the bed and made his way out of the room, finding his way to the bathroom as you sorted yourself out. Suddenly feeling a chill over your naked body you climbed under the blanket, your body shivering slightly which is just when you felt it, the onset of a bad cramp.

When Adam returned to your bedroom he found you curled up under the blanket as you groaned in pain;

"Would you like me to go?"

"Owww.... I'm so sorry Adam... I would love you to stay... but it seems to have been a wasted evening for you..."

"Nonsense" he quickly climbed onto the bed and pulled the blanket aside, curling his body up against yours as he spooned behind you. Another cramp shook through your body you let out a little whimper, but were suddenly soothed as Adam started to rub the small of your back. Whilst his fingers were working against the tight muscles, he was also pressing against your spine, and somehow it was relieving the cramps. Soon you were pressing back against his touch, a smile on your face as small moans escaped your lips. Another pair of lips were working their way along your shoulders, Adam pressing tiny kisses to your skin;

"Would you like a massage?"

You turned and looked over your shoulder at him, unsure what to say until his fingers started to work against the flesh of your lower back again, making the decision for you;

"Oh god yes... Your fingers are bewitching"

"Roll onto your front, if it’s comfortable to"

Tentatively rolling onto your stomach you shifted a little before you felt Adam lean over you and grab one of the pillows from above your head;

"Lift your hips, I’ll slide this under your stomach, I’ll take the pressure of your spine pressing against your womb"

Lifting your bottom you felt his hands slip under you before he moved his hand around and pressed against your back, letting you settle as you heard him working some oil between his palms.

Letting a little more oil drip onto your back he was soon working it into your skin, pressing against your tense muscles and easing the knots of tension that had built up. Without a word he gently moved your legs apart and started to work on your thighs, his fingers moving higher up towards your pussy with each stroke. You felt the bed dip as he moved to kneel between your legs and you let them fall open a little more to allow him room to work. His hands found their way up to your lower back, smoothing the oil over your buttocks. With each swoop of his hands his fingers got closer to your cleft, before you finally felt just the tips dart over your back entrance. As if an animal in heat you found that your hips instinctively rose to his touch, and when he did it again it caused the same reaction from you, but this time a moan escaped your lips at the same time. You felt him pause for a moment before he ran the tips of his fingers deliberately down the crease, pressing against your rear hole for a moment. Another upward stroke and there was no way of hiding that you were enjoying what he was doing, and when you heard the click of the bottle of oil opening you stilled.

"Do you want me to..." he trailed off

"Yes! Oh my god YES!"

He let out a low chuckle as he purposefully dripped a few drops of oil directly onto your asshole, closing the bottle as his other hand immediately went to working the oil against your skin. One finger started to press insistently against the tight ring of muscle and you relaxed to allow it to get purchase, the digit slipping in slowly up to his knuckle.

"Oooooooooh Adam...."

Moving the finger ever so slowly, he started to gently finger your ass, leaning forwards to press kisses to your back as he started to get bolder, the first finger now fully seated within you before he began with a second.

When you were stuffed with two of his long and slender fingers you started to move your hips back and forth to the penetration, feeling deliciously full. However soon you wanted more, more stimulation, more intimacy;

"Adam just slow down a moment, I’m going to turn over"

He gently pulled his fingers from you as you swiveled on the bed, meeting his lips for a searing kiss as you dragged him back onto the pillows with you. As his tongue pushed against your own his hand worked its way back down, lifting one leg over his own as he lay beside you, his thumb pressing to your clitoris as his fingers sank back into your now relaxed asshole.

Your hands went to your breasts and you started to tug on your nipples, pulling on the hardened teats in time to his efforts, but soon one hand wandered down as you reached for his cock. Wrapping your fingers around his shaft the skin was soft to touch as you worked it over the hardness beneath. Working his cock in your palm he was soon pushing against your hand, his kissing faltering as he pressed his forehead to yours;

"Oh god... Emma...We could...if you wanted to?"

You knew what he was implying. Sure you'd done anal before, but not often. However you somehow trusted him that he knew what he was doing and would make sure it was enjoyable for the both of you;

"Yes Adam, please, fuck me..."

You released his cock as he gently pulled his fingers from you, causing you to let a little whimper escape your lips from the loss of contact. Watching as he knelt between your knees he adjusted the pillow beneath your bottom, before reaching for the oil again, pouring some onto the palm of his hand and working it over his angry looking cock, now purple with need. Moving his hand to your asshole he applied more oil to it, working two fingers into you then three as his other hand pumped his shaft.

Pulling one of your knees up he steadied himself as he held his shaft, angling it towards you as you felt that first touch of his cockhead against your back entrance. You took a deep breath before exhaling, making your body relax. He pushed gently and you felt your body open to him, accepting the smooth crown as he slid in slowly just a couple of inches before stopping. Now that he didn't need to aim his cock he moved your other leg so your knees were high and wide, spreading you wide open for him. Pulling out of you just a little his fingers found their way to your clitoris, gently rubbing at your sensitive little pearl as he pushed in again, this time going a little further;

"Are you ok?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want more yet?"

"YES!"

He started to rock his hips gently, back and forth as he lubricated your back passage, and with a final push you felt the touch of his balls resting against your buttocks and you realized he was fully within you.

All this time he had continued to work your clit, rubbing small circles around it as he started to fuck you. You couldn't help but to watch the beauty above you as he slowly and carefully worked your bodies together, his sculpted chest and stomach rippling with each thrust. Soon you were relaxed enough to start moving back against his thrusts;

"More Adam! Harder!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Fuck my asshole deeper!"

With a grunt he lifted both of your legs and pressed them to his chest, your feet around his ears as he started to pump into you, his thick cock stretching you as he fucked you harder and harder. Soon you were clutching at the bed sheets as he pounded into you, your orgasm starting to build and you found yourself clutching your breasts, rubbing your nipples between your fingers as your back arched and you came with a scream. The feeling of your asshole gripping onto his cock set Adam off, spilling his seed deep within you as he rode his own orgasm out as you shuddered around him.

Finally falling limp you both collapsed into a tangled mess of sweaty limbs, his softening cock slipping from your body as he lay his head against your chest for a moment. Finally as the cool air in the room started to chill your slick bodies you moved on the bed, curling up against him with your face against his sooth chest. He pulled the blanket over you and cradled your head;

"Are you ok?"

"Yes... that was amazing..." you looked up to him; "Can you stay?"

He looked remorseful, glancing over his shoulders at the large windows and the thin gauze curtains that covered them;

"I'll stay until you're asleep"

He pressed a kiss to your forehead as you snuggled back against him, sleep soon taking you and you didn't even stir when he gently climbed out of bed and gathered his things, dressing silently before he leant over and pressed a kiss to your lips;

"Sweet dreams"

~*~

The next morning you woke to the sound of someone making breakfast, the smell of freshly brewed coffee and toast floating into your room even though the door was closed. Your body ached but in a good way, your skin sticky from various liquids involved in the previous nights events. With a groan you rolled out of bed, your muscles protesting against the movement, but the need for the bathroom greater than your desire to stay in bed. Pulling just your robe on you made your way out of your room, giving a wave to Tom as he stood in the kitchen as you disappeared into the bathroom.

Upon your return you made your way to the counter, leaning against it as Tom offered you coffee, pouring a cup for you as Chris appeared from his own room, his hair messy and his glasses wonky, his pajama pants slung low on his hips as he waited for his own coffee.

"Mornin'" he said sleepily; "Date go well last night?"

"Uh-huh, you could say that"

"We thought as much" Tom grinned at you; "We heard most of it..."

"Hey, I thought you were still on your period?" Chris enquired

"I am"

It took them a moment before their faces fell then morphed into wide grins;

"Oh..."

The smirk that was across your face told them everything else they needed to know and you watched as Chris leant over to one of the chairs and handed you a cushion;

"You'll be needing this then"

"Yep"

Placing the cushion onto one of the chairs you settled down carefully before sitting back and sipping your coffee. Somehow you got the feeling that there would be more Tom and Chris action happening imminently in your life.


End file.
